This invention is directed to a gauge for indicating the status of a water filter which if sufficiently clogged will inhibit the delivery of water to an associated container. The
The clogging of the filter is usually not noticeable in that in normal circumstances it occurs over a long period of time and eventually becomes sufficiently clogged which reduces the flow of water to an unacceptable rate. .The exchange of filters, is usually tedious and requires draining hot water and replacement of the filter. This seems to occur at an inopportune time when customers are waiting for coffee.
This invention relates to gauges and more specifically to a gauge which measures the effectiveness of a filter which as the filter becomes clogged the gauge registers an indicia which informs the serviceman of the status of the filter for replacement before it becomes plugged to an extent where it no longer functions.